Jugando con fuego
by Delfi-sama
Summary: ¿Por que a Capricornio le gustaban los juegos con fuego?


_**Disclaimer: **Capricornio, Dust Finger y Basta son personajes del libro "Corazón de tinta" (Ink Heart), perteneciente a Cornelia Funke._

**Jugando con fuego.**

- ¿Conseguisteis lo que os pedí?

- Si, Capricornio.

- Entonces podéis marcharos.

Encerrándose en su alcoba finalizaba otro día más de caza en la vida del gran Capricornio. Dueño y señor de todo aquello que se le antojara, ya fueran bienes inmuebles, bárbaras cantidades de dinero, mujeres, entretenimiento. Nadie le podía negar nada a él y a su fiel Sombra. No, ni siquiera sus mayores enemigos, que tanto le odiaban y juraban y perjuraban que algún día acabarían con él. Ni siquiera ellos. Y, ¿por qué? Por que todos ellos tenían puntos débiles, ya fueran hijos, esposas, madres, perros. Siempre había algo que el pudiera usar en su beneficio contra aquellos que se llenaban la boca de majaderías como matarle.

Y, aun así, pudiendo tener todo lo que se le antojase sin preocuparse de que nadie le hiciera nada, no se quitaba de la cabeza aquel hombre. Podía tener a cualquier mujer (y la gran mayoría de ellas hubiera estado encantada), pero el quería poseer de nuevo a aquel hombre que jugaba con las llamas como si de un dulce gatito se tratase.

Dust Finger. Ese era el nombre de aquel que le provocaba tanto deseo. Por que no era amor. Capricornio no sentía amor por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera amaba a la Sombra y era quien mejor le obedecía y le entendía. No, aquel hombre le provocaba con su mirada, con sus juegos, con su falso carácter de tipo duro que no se asustaba de nada, aun siendo mentira.

Porque Capricornio no era estúpido. El sabía que su malabarista le tenía miedo. Pero eso le excitaba aún mas, si cabe.

El simple hecho de pensar en él hacía que esos deseos incontrolables aflorasen. Y eso le hizo llamar a Basta a su habitación y de inmediato el nombrado acudió. Pero no para aliviar su pasión, no. Para el tenía otro cometido.

-Basta.

-¿Que deseas, Capricornio?

-Traeme a Dust Finger. Me aburro y quiero que me entretenga con sus juegos incendiarios.

-Ahora mismo.

Pobre Basta. Capricornio sabía que cualquier cosa que le pidiera a ese pobre desgraciado, por inmoral que fuera, él lo cumpliría como si de un mandamiento divino se tratase. Y por eso Basta odiaba tanto a Dust Finger. Él hubiera preferido ser el foco del deseo de Capricornio, pero no lo era y jamas lo iba a ser, porque Capricornio jamas se lo pediría.

Pero era un perro fiel que cumplía a raja tabla las ordenes, por poco que le gustasen, así que salió del cuarto para acatar su orden tan rápidamente como le fuera posible. Y en el poco tiempo en que Capricornio estuvo pensando en su juguete, Basta volvió.

-Aquí le tienes, Capriconio.

-Perfecto. Puedes irte a descansar, Basta.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos solos. Capricornio y Dust Finger. El primero, con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en la cara que mostraba todo aquello a lo que quería jugar con Dust Finger. El segundo, aparentando serenidad, pero fallando en el intento ya que Capricornio le conocía demasiado bien.

No hicieron falta ordenes a Dust Finger. Él malabarista sabía que tipos de juego buscaba Capricornio cuando se encontraba solo y el sol se ocultaba para dejar paso a la luna. Empezó a desnudarse y, cuando hubo acabado, desnudo lentamente a Capricornio, mientras este le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, el pecho.

Así empezaban los juegos que adoraba Capriconio de Dust Finger y que no acabarían hasta bien entrada la noche. Por que aun teniendo todo lo que quería, Capricornio era insaciable.

**Notas finales: **Bueno, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por FanFiction, pero no es mi culpa solo, ¡jo! Es que he estado ocupada con el curso, con las prácticas, los exámenes, etc. xD En fin, que este fic se lo dedico a mi amada Skuld Fair, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños.

¡FELICIDADES! ¿Te ha gustado? Bueno, como ya te dije, ya tenía la idea de esta pareja, así que he intentado plasmarlo en un fic. XD

Que sepas que te quiero mucho muchito y así seguirá siendo por los restos de los restos (Amén xDD)

Ala, si alguien quiere, ¡que comente!


End file.
